fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
IronSide
Summary Real name Jose. Died cuz he was friends with LeonHart and was targetted as a potential threat by the empire. He was resurrected by ElSer after making a deal with the angel of Death. due to then nature of the deal and the fact that he remaind in the underworld for what was 100K years in his perspectiove he picked up magical abilities that let him fufil his end of the bargain; every year he has to offer up 100K souls to the grim reaper. Personality He is quick to anger in most situations and is very hateful and vengeful. Can be very reckless at most times, lets his emotions control him and his better judgment. That said, he is a kind friend to most and very repectful towards those that treat him well. Appearance IronSide is a 5'11 light skinned skinny young man. He is 16 years old and has short black hair and brown eyes. His casual wear is that of a "emo rocker metal head" as his friends call it and he is fairly attractive.In his battle armor, he has standard vicking battle armor with serpent markings which is made of magically enhanced titanium. Powers & Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-A | High 6-A ''' '''Name: IronSide (Code Name) Jose Padilla (Real Name)' 'Origin: High-School Fantasy ' '''Gender : Male Age: 16 Years old Classification: Resurrected Human, Bounty Hunter, Dragon King Level Threat ' '''Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis '(Has been shown to move objects at will. Lifted a building with his mind and can call his weapons to him from any distance. He can use this to further enhance his physical abilities and even use telekinectic force in combat for offensive and defensive purposes), [[Telepathy|'''Telepathy]], Mind Manipulation and [[Memory Manipulation|'Memory Manipulation']] (Has the ability to read minds, control them, shut them down, read and see memories and even erase and reboot the brain back to zero. This has worked on high level users as well), [[Matter Manipulation|'Matter Manipulation']] (With telekinesis can alter and restructure objects at a sub atomic level with incredible precision and accuracy. With this he can effectively transmute varios objects with ease) [[Weapon Mastery|'Weapon Mastery']] and [[Martial Arts|'Martial Arts']] (Very proficient axe weilder and master sword user. Created his own fighting styles which can be applied to nearly all weapon types and or hand to hand combat) Energy Manipulation (Can use different types of energies for combat in many offensive and defensive ways. Can create Force-Fields or use energy blasts to fight.) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(leveled a city block with a full blast of his telekinetic force. Can fight on Par with LeonHart) | '''Mountain Level '(Crushed a mountain with his presence) | 'Multi continent level+ '(Had enough power to destoy the suface of the earth) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Even the weakest warriors of the empire could fight at 12 billion times FTL speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class ' 'Durability: City Block Level | Mountain Level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Nearly infinite (Constantly absorbing energy from other life forms) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his weapons, Planetary with all attacks except melee Standard Equipment: Syntia (a sword and axe) Intelligence: Combat Genius (can uncover and exploit his opponents weaknesses instinctively) Weaknesses: '''He is quick to anger in most situations and is very hateful and vengeful. Can be very reckless at most times, lets his emotions control him and his better judgment. Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches